


Coffee for Laura?

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [64]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @AFanOfManyThings on Wattpad: Camila is a barista and always screws up Lauren’s name on purpose
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 61





	Coffee for Laura?

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute... and I am heavily channelling my break-up feels into these fics

Lauren was bored of Starbucks.

They were everywhere all the time.

Not to mention fucking expensive.

So she’d decided to try out some of the smaller chain coffee shops around Miami.

And to be honest? They were just as good, if not better. Lauren had said fuck it to Starbucks and was now trying to convince her friends to ditch them too.

Normani said fat chance… which was more PG than Ally’s outcry.

Not to say she didn’t try and tempt them with bribery.

It was almost working.

Anyway, Lauren had moved onto the sixth place in her neighbourhood. This one was cute, very vintage and hipster-ish. It almost looked like something off her Tumblr page. Everything just screamed aesthetic and calm.

She’d been waiting in line, scrolling her Instagram when she reached the front.

“I’ll have a black coffee.” Lauren said with a smile. The girl taking her order rang it up but kept glancing at her with a smirk. Normani didn’t understand why she hated Starbucks if all she drank was black coffee. 

Lauren gave her name, something Starbucks had forced into most coffee shops these days, and waited. The girl whispered something to her co-worker who glanced over at Lauren.

Lauren had never seen such warm, brown eyes before. She smiled reflexively and the girl ducked her head back down behind the coffee machines. 

“Dinah, gimme some space here.” The girl grumbled at the other girl, Dinah, as she moved back to the cash register.

“Just sayin’.”

“Yeah I know what you’re saying.” The girl mumbled as she snapped a lid onto Lauren’s coffee.

“Thanks.” Lauren said quietly, taking the coffee with a smile.

“No problem… Lauser.” The girl said with a bright smile. Lauren paused before she caught sight of the time and had to rush out.

“So that’s what you’re going with huh?” Dinah asked with a shake of her head.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Camila smiled innocently.

“Gonna keep fucking up her name until she says something?”

“Maybe.”

\----

Lauren found herself inexplicably drawn back to that coffee shop - Harmony’s. 

Everyday during her break she’d end up back there.

Their coffee was pretty damn good, and the vibe it had fit Lauren’s so that was it.

And then there was Camila.

Lauren had noticed her name tag the second time she was there. Camila with her gorgeous eyes, stunning face, hair always pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was stunning and seeing her made Lauren’s day just that much better.

Not that she’d ever, on pain of death, tell her that.

Hell no.

The girl always messed up her name. 

It started off with names vaguely similar to hers; Laura, Lorna, Lana, Laurie. 

These days it was whatever popped into her head first apparently.

“Here you go Fred.” Camila grinned. Lauren paused, mid sip and turned back around.

“Yesterday was Ron, the day before Luna… a Harry Potter fan?” Lauren asked. Camila froze, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Maybe.” Lauren nodded, sipping her coffee.

“Good to know.”

“That was painful to watch.” Dinah mumbled after Lauren had gone.

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, just ask the girl out.”

\----

Lauren almost regretted mentioning Camila to Normani and Ally. 

They instantly wanted to try out this coffee shop.

And the bribery had finally worked so now Lauren was stuck buying three lunches.

Normani and Ally had found a table and sent Lauren to order for them.

“Fuckin’ lazy.” Lauren muttered as she reached the counter.

“What can I get you today Lauser?” Dinah asked with a grin. Lauren rattled off the orders and huffed as she paid.

“Lose a bet?” Dinah asked as they waited for everything to load through.

“Bribery to get away from Starbucks.” Lauren grumbled. Dinah laughed and let Camila deal with the drinks. 

“Well if that’s the case I’ll send Mila over with everything, for a thank you of coming here not Starbucks.” Dinah said with a grin, ignoring Camila’s complaints. Complaints that quickly stopped when she saw it was Lauren.

Lauren grinned before going to join her friends.

“Is that her?” Normani asked slowly. Lauren snorted.

“Please, that’s Dinah.”

“Good.” Normani mumbled. Lauren looked at her with a curious smirk.

“Does someone have a crush?” She asked innocently. Ally snorted and nodded as Normani shook her head.

“No.”

“I’d believe you more if you stopped watching her.” Ally said with a laugh, drawing attention to them. Normani’s eyes grew wide and she quickly looked away as Dinah glanced over a them.

“My god you’re useless.” Lauren laughed before choking on air as Camila appeared at their table.

“Thanks.” Normani said brightly.

“You didn’t have to.” Lauren said quietly.

“Only because you’re my favourite Dave.” Camila said with a wink before scurrying back to Dinah.

“Did she call you Dave?” Ally asked around a mouthful of cookie. Lauren sighed dreamily and stared at Camila a second too long.

“Yeah.”

“And you call me useless.” Normani scoffed.

\----

Lauren was beginning to wonder if Camila actually ever looked at the name on her cup. Like did she even know what her name was? Did she struggle with Dinah’s handwriting?

It was a constant worry at the back of her brain whenever a new name spewed from Camila’s throat.

Normani said she was being ridiculous. Lauren didn’t believe her. Naturally Normani went to prove her wrong.

“Lauren just watch and learn.” Normani whispered as she walked up to the counter. She placed her order, made Dinah blush and wandered over to wait for her drink.

Lauren was too busy laughing at Dinah’s shocked state to place her order. She watched Dinah scribble on a cup and pass it to Camila who smirked and shook her head.

Lauren gave her order and waited by Normani’s side.

“Normani, here you go.” 

“I’ll see you later Laur.” Normani said, staring at the phone number scrawled below her name. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“And for you, my lovely Alycia.” Camila said with a flourish. Lauren smiled fondly and shook her head.

“You should really take a page out of Dinah’s book.” Lauren mused as Camila grinned at her. Camila’s grin faltered and she glanced down at the name on the cup. She pursed her lips before shrugging.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lauren leaned on the counter and tilted her head.

“The names are fun and cute but just think about how much fun we could have after a date.” Lauren hummed before turning on her heel and sauntering out the coffee shop.

“If you don’t ask her out tomorrow I will personally slap you.” Dinah said, shoving a cup into Camila’s hand and closing her mouth with her other hand.

\----

“Hey Dinah,” Lauren called out as she entered the coffee shop, that was shockingly empty, “how was your date with Mani?”

“Amazing,” Dinah sighed, “usual?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Lauren nodded her head, glancing over at Camila who was steadfastly ignoring her. 

It’d been a few days since Lauren had basically called Camila out and she still hadn’t said anything other than a wrong name.

“Got any hot dates recently Ralph?” Dinah asked as Camila slowly made the drink.

“Nah, thought I might get one the other day but no dice.” Lauren sighed, tapping her nails on the counter.

“Wow, that is shocking. A hot girl like you? Surely you have the boys falling at your feet.” Dinah commented innocently. Lauren nodded just as innocently.

“Girls, boys, everyone-”

“Alright calm down.” Dinah rolled her eyes.

“And yet,” Lauren ignored Dinah, “this one girl just won’t admit she wants me.”

There was a scoff from Camila.

“That is surprising. Especially since she’s been teasing you since you guys met.” Dinah added with a faux huff.

“You know I can hear you.” Camila grumbled at Dinah who winked at Lauren.

“Honestly, I might just have to jump her while she’s working. She doesn’t appear to take any hints.”

“Lauren.”

“She wouldn’t mind. I mean girl is useless but not that useless if you know what I mean.” Dinah said. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

“Lauren.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Lauren agreed.

“Laur.”

“In fact her friend may have kicked her ass when she didn’t ask you out.” Dinah said, leaning on the counter now.

“Laur.”

“I take it this friend was delicate in doing so?” Lauren said with a raised eyebrow.

“Delicate my ass. My arm still has bruises.”

“Oh it was. Just a single little tap. I’ve seen hickies worse.”

“Laur.”

“I’m sure she’ll-”

“Lauren!”

The girl in question finally looked over at Camila, she wasn’t used to hearing her name out of the girl’s mouth. And honestly? It broke her. God it was glorious. She never wanted it to stop.

“Yes?” Lauren squeaked.

“Your coffee.” Dinah’s shoulders slumped and she slammed her head against the counter.

“Thanks,” Lauren mumbled, moving closer to Camila’s end of the counter, “I like the way you say my name.”

“Wanna go out sometime?” Camila asked, leaning on the counter with a smile. Lauren grinned and nodded quickly. “Tonight?”

“Can’t wait.” Lauren said, quickly scribbling her number on Camila’s hand after Dinah had all but chucked the pen at her.

“I’ll see you at eight then.” Camila watched as Lauren wandered out of the shop, a giddy smile plastered on her face.

“Fucking finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below or my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
